paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The New Pup (part 8)
Shadow Pup here with the eighth part of this story. I hope you like it. ' ' ' Focus: Shadow / Skye and Chase ' ' ' Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 8). It was starting one more day in Adventure Bay. Chase was awake waiting for Skye. Chase: Good morning Skye! He said in a low tone so as not to scare her. Skye: Good morning! She answered in a soft, sleepy tone. Then the two left Chase's house. After the coffee: Chase: Skye? Skye: Yes? Chase: Yesterday was wonderful but who cheated us to go to Mr. Porter? Skye: You're right, who gave us the tickets? They were curious about this detail. Meanwhile: '' '' ' Zuma: So what did you see last night? He asked the Shadow. Shadow: Skye left the night and went to sleep with Chase, so I see our plan was better than it appeared! Zuma: Do they mistrust something? Shadow: If they were suspicious they should be trying to find out right now! Zuma agreed. That's when Marshall arrives. Marshall: Hey guys, let's play ?! Shadow: That's fine with me! Zuma: For me too, let's play what? Marshall: What about hide-and-seek? The two agreed. Returning to Chase and Skye: Chase had gone to see Ryder. Chase: Ryder, sir! Ryder: Hi Chase, what's up? He asked. Chase: Would you know anything about this ticket! He said showing Ryder. Ryder: N-No Chase where did this come from? He asked, trying to disguise something. Chase: I met him at my puppy's house yesterday and Skye got an equal ticket! Ryder: Maybe ... (it was interrupted by your tablet) wait a little bit Chase. Hello Mr. Porter, what's the problem? Mr. Porter: It's just that I'm getting some deliveries and I wonder if you could send some puppies to help! Ryder: No problem, I'm sending Rubble and Rocky right now! Mr. Porter: Thank you Ryder! The call ended. A while later: The puppies were outside the lookout. Shadow: Hey Chase what happened? Chase: Yesterday I received this note saying to go to Mr. Porter for a date, Skye also received one so we are trying to find out who put them there! Shadow: You mean you went on a date with Skye? Chase flushed with embarrassment. Chase: Well ... Yes! He replied. Shadow: So why not take the next step, if you understand me! He said making Chase nervous. Chase: What do you mean?! He asked, getting more nervous. Shadow: After a night like that I thought you'd ask her to date! Chase was confused. Chase: You know about yesterday? He said in surprise. Shadow: I think that spaghetti did effect on you and Skye she even slept with you, am I wrong? He said with a rather malicious look. Chase: It means you ...! Shadow interrupted him. Shadow: Yes Chase, I had the idea of this meeting and the tickets but I had the help of Zuma! Chase was surprised not to know what to say. Chase: But why? Shadow: Zuma told me about you and Skye, even though during those days you're well together so I decided to help as I did with Marshall! He smiled at the end. Chase: Well ... thank you! Shadow: No need to thank Chase was the least I could do after all you had an accident the time you took a ride with Skye! Chase blushed. Zuma and Skye approached on the spot. Chase: Skye ...! Skye stopped him. Skye: I know Chase, Zuma told me everything! Shadow: You sure are not upset about the agent! Skye and Chase: Not at all! Shadow and Zuma were relieved. Out of nowhere a ball appears in the direction of Zuma. Zuma: Oh no! He closed his eyes but nothing happened. Zuma opened his eyes and just saw Shadow that had hit the ball making to deflect. Zuma: Thanks dude! Shadow: Alright, Hey Marshall more care next time! He shouted at Marshall. Marshall: Sorry! A while later: Everyone had come in minus Chase and Skye. Chase: Hey Skye, can I tell you something? Skye: Of course! Chase: I know we already had a date and everything, but I have to know, do you really like me? Skye approached him. Skye: Because we do not like it, we've already been together for so long pity that we can only say what we feel for now! Chase: And I've admired you since we first met, it was hard not to think of yourself during the missions! He said nervously. Skye: I felt that way too, do not feel like this after all I love you! Chase: So you want to be my girlfriend? Skye knocked him down and simply kissed him. Chase: I'll take that as a yes! Then he returned the kiss and made them both blush. '''End of eighth part. Category:Paw patrol Category:Stories Category:Paw patrol fanon Category:Sombra pup Category:Shadow Category:Skye Category:Chase Category:Skye x chase Category:Part